


Everything's Going to be Alright

by 13943



Series: Tumblr Prompts :) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite of the family's objection, Jason does the unthinkable and resurrects Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Going to be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: jaydick prompt: Dick dies. Jason dumps him into the Lazarus pit. Instead of having violent reaction, Dick is a harmless little kitten and Jason has to take care of him. Batfamily might not approve of him being dumped in the Lazarus pit or Jason taking care of him.
> 
> (note to anon: sorry if this came out late ^^ i had trouble in setting up the plot for this prompt but i hope that you'll like this :))
> 
> note as of 10/10/16: this is a long over due promised from the prompter that i will edit this fic and i don't even know if i did the editing some justice ;D
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, here it is ^^

_If you could have known the last time you’ll see each other again, would you have said your goodbye?_

He’s gone. The love of his life is now gone. His lifeless body held by his quivering hand. The color on his chest—the bright blue symbol he proudly wore, now dyed in red. The flow of blood dripping from his chest won’t stop, every drip makes him feel like he’s being pulled apart, his chest constricting and his heart breaking into smaller pieces. He makes a feeble attempt to pray for anyone up there to stop time from ticking. To make everything alright again. But it won’t and he knows it.

His warmth is beginning to fade, Jason holds him close—savoring the last moment he’ll ever feel his warmth again. Alternating from cursing and crying, he holds him close and refusing to let go. He curses his existence, his idiocrasy, his careless, if only he had… no, nothing will change. Not now, not ever.

He holds him close—closer than before. His eyes watering, his cheeks red and his hands shaking, he caresses his lover’s masked face, looking at him until color fades from his skin.

All those smiles, jokes and laughter—the light that Dick gave to Jason’s miserable life, now gone and it's his fault. His own incompetence caused had Dick's life. Jason cries, he continue to cry, he won’t stop, even if his tears running dry, he’ll continue to cry until blood replaces his tears.

…

After everything, he felt nothing. Not even the beating of his chest nor the touch of his skin. He hated himself, he regretted the way he treated Dick. If he had been more protective of him, would he still be alive today? Dick didn't deserved to die, he was only doing his job and Jason... he took him for granted, all those fights they had, those misunderstandings, if only he had reached out to him more...talked to him more, cherished him more… then maybe he wouldn’t feel this guilty.

He feels dead.

He should have been the one who died, not him. What does life mean if you’re bound to spend the rest of it alone? Damn it! If only he was stronger then, he would have protected him from his own mistakes. This wouldn’t have happened and he wouldn’t have had to see him get buried six feet below the ground.

No, this can’t be the end. Jason refuses to accept the truth, there must be another way.

…

..

. 

"I won't allow you to do it." Bruce’s voice had always sounded cold and distant even now.

Upon hearing Bruce's decision. Jason's heart sank, it's already bad enough that he took custody of Dick's body but now he even refused to talk about it? Act like nothing happened and move on with their lives? Well isn't that fun-fucking-tastic?

Grinding his teeth and clenching his fist, Jason tackles Bruce head on, "Jason..." Bruce's voice sounds like he's being sympathetic, which is weird because he just refused to let his 'favorite son' to be resurrected.

"Don't you care about him? I thought that you loved him enough that you'll let him go back to life. Bruce, Dick... he's..." he couldn't even finish speaking, his chest hurts. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees—no, remembers, how Dick’s body grow lifeless in front of him, unable to do anything about it, feeling helpless. It makes him hard to sleep, hard to live life, the guilt is just too strong to… 

"Jason, it's because I  _love_  him that I'm not bringing him back. Please understand, he's been through a lot. Let him rest." No, that can't be. He just won't allow that, he needed Dick and as much as what the family says about it, Dick needed him too but why can't he argue with Bruce?

Out of frustration, he pushes Bruce away with great force and destroys everything that he could get his hands on upon leaving the cave. What’s even more surprising is the fact that Bruce allowed him to do what the hell he wants, why is Bruce like this? He just doesn’t understand it.

If he truly loves Dick, then, isn’t he supposed to give what’s best for him?

…

..

.

_He wakes up, coming back to his senses. He doesn’t know how long it had been since…since what? He’s not sure. He knows that something happened, something **wrong.** He changed, but he doesn’t know what. Nothing seems to stuck in his memory anymore. Only—_

_Fear._ _Darkness. Confusion._

_He knows that he shouldn’t feel this way, shouldn’t be afraid of what’s going to happened and yet…Everything is dark and scary, he can’t move his body, he can’t run, he can’t breathe, he can’t—_

_“I’m here”_

_A hand reaches out for him, the darkness starts to fade away. Light. Everything seems to be so bright and comforting now, not an inch of darkness remains, he couldn’t help but feel relieved._

_He had never felt this safe before._

_…_

_.._

_._

“Jason?” his beautiful bright blue eyes look at him with both awe and wonder. Jason leans closer to him, he gently touches his face—as if he’s checking whether all of this is real. As he felt the warmth of his skin on the tip of his finger, he smiles. “I’m here Dick.” He says before sitting beside him.

It’s been a month since Dick died and two weeks since his resurrection. Jason is keeping him in one of his safe houses far away from Gotham, away from those heartless members of the bat-clan and their enemies.

Stroking his head a slow manner, Jason lets out a deep sigh with Dick placing his head against his shoulders. He still doesn’t fully know the effect of the Pit on Dick and he can’t be too careless to let anything slide. But so far, everything seems to be good.

What really baffled him was the fact that Dick didn’t have any violent reactions upon his revival. In fact, he had become more calm and helpless—like a newly born kitten. It seems that he has very little to none memories about the past but Jason knows that they’ll all come back eventually—just like what happened to his sanity.

Huh, maybe the Pit has a different effect on everyone.

…

They’re living a happy comfortable life, Jason re-teaching Dick about everything and Dick reassuring Jason that he’s real, alive and won’t disappear again. Everything is supposed to be all well and good until… Batman and the co. showed up and have to ruin everything they have built.

…

Jason pauses, his breathing uneven and his body sore, he really shouldn’t have picked up a fight against them but he couldn’t help it. Those bastards, they were trying to…

He haven’t realize that he holds Dick’s wrist with an iron tight grip until the other man winces. Feeling sorry, he lets go of his wrist. They are on the run, from Batman, from the robins, from everything they had. Right now, they’re in some alley in some godforsaken city. They’ve been running, on foot, ever since Bruce kept on tracking every goddamn vehicle they use. It wasn’t easy escaping from Batman’s grasps but Jason’s been feeling lucky lately that he even starts to think that they’ll completely shake him off.

“Jason?” Dick’s worried voice pulls him back to reality. He’s also huffing, his face tired and sweat trickling down his chin.

Jason gulps, it must have been confusing for him. Waking up with a man who dresses like a bat claiming to be his father, talking to him about leaving Jason— about leaving the only life he knows to live with a bunch of strangers. Mentally, he applauds Dick for rejecting Bruce’s offer but somehow, a little part of him feels guilty. Even before all of this had happened, Jason always knew that Dick’s place was with the family and not him. Even when they’re dating, he always had this thought that their relationship won’t go anywhere because Dick’s place is with the bats and his is with the filth and crime Gotham proudly ignores.

But is it really bad to take Dick away from _his_ family?

Jason’s head hurts, he couldn’t think straight. The words Bruce and other threw at him still echoes throughout his head;

_“He’s unstable and unpredictable, Jason. It would be for the best if he stays with us until he regains all his memories back.”_

_“You’re not the only one who’s grieving, Todd. Think about the other people who are affected by his death.”_

_“Jason…Jay, Dick needs to be with us. You already know this.”_   

He wants to punch the wall. It’s so frustrating how those jerks are right but he just can’t—

Jason feels a warm hand touching his face. “I’m not leaving you, Jason.” Hearing those words hit Jason like a truck, it hurt but in a good way. The way Dick said those words, it wasn’t like some heartless remarks people call him, no, they sounded warn and genuine. It made him believe that there’s still part of Dick that still loves him despite of his flaws. Despite of everything that he had done. Relaxing his hands, Jason reaches out for Dick’s hand and hold on to it.

He squeezes them in just the right amount of pressure for reassurance while his other hand trails at Dick’s face. Ever since he’s been brought back to the living, Jason always have the habit of touching his face, feeling his warmth—checking if this is all real. It’s like he’s afraid that after all these time they spent together is just a one big dream waiting to be destroyed.

He feels strong arms wrapping around his chest. Dick’s hugging him! Jason took a second before the shock has truly sink in. Seconds later he returns the favor, as he looks down at him with eyes full of joy. He slides down his hand, lifting Dick’s face before giving him a soft kiss.

_‘It only takes one touch to know that you’re real, one hug to know that you’re alright and one kiss to make things better.’_

He doesn’t know if it is perfect timing or some sign but when their lips parted, the sun starts to rise. The sun shines slowly over the dark alley, their face smiling.

“Everything’s going to be alright.” Jason vows, his eyes looking all determined.

“I know.” Dick merely replies before giving him another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, bookmarks and comments are greatly appreciated! Please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes or missing words (because i haven't beta'd this XD) and if you guys want to talk or chat, you can find me [here](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
